Rewrite
by Slim Gohan
Summary: What if Alexander Anderson did not use the Nail? An alternate take on Chapter 66, Might and Magic 1.


Rewrite

By SG.

Disclaimer – Hellsing is not mine. It belongs to Hirano, and whoever else. I make no profit off of this.

Characters: Alucard, Anderson, Heinkel, Major, Dok.

A/N: Well, I read, and re-read, and re-read volume 8 of Hellsing, and I could only think one thing: What if Anderson didn't use the Nail of Helena? Well, this is an alternate take on what could have happened. Much of the initial dialogue is lifted straight out of the Dark Horse translation, after that, it's all me. In terms of that volume, it begins at chapter 66 – "Might and Magic 1."

So, if you have not read up to that point, there are spoilers.

- - - - - - - - - -

The fighting had stopped.

Through the smoke, the blood, the violence, the explosions, and the massacre, one man came forward. One man broke through the legions of dead soldiers, executioners, and horsemen to reach its source…

The Black Death incarnate. The true No-Life King.

Alucard.

"So you broke through that siege, and now stand before me…Good. This is what I'd expect out of Iscariot…Out of Alexander Anderson."

Anderson stood in front of Alucard, with one arm dangling off, and fatigue on his face. With little hesitation, he reached into his coat, and pulled out a box. On it, the box read "SECTION THREE: MATTHEW. TOP SECRET RELIGIOUS RELIC ADMINISTRATION BUREAU."

Alucard smiled. "That must be your trump card."

Anderson said nothing. Instead, he focused his energy into breaking the box.

Alucard looked excited. What secret weapon could his rival have in store? The suspense was too much…

The box broke, and there Anderson stood, holding a wooden nail. Alucard's expression fell from anticipation to anger.

"A Nail! "The Holy Shroud. The Holy Grail. The Lance of Longinus. One of the last totally scattered and lost religious relics from Rome."

"Aye."

"The Tang of Miracle. A Holy Nail of Helena."

"AYE!" Anderson then made the motion that he was to stab his heart with the shroud.

"STOP, ANDERSON!"

The Paladin paused…

"You mean to become a Monster?!? **God's Monster?!?** You mean to become an immortal, a true toy of God's power? It's the same! Practically the same piece of **SHIT.** As a monster that affirmed God. As a monster that denied God. Do you intend to use that ruin of a miracle to become a ruin of a miracle yourself?"

Alucard's expression fell to one Anderson had never seen before. It was a look of pleading…begging.

"Do you intend to send our struggle away to that other shore? A Monster like me…a weak monster that could not go on being human…**must be defeated by a human!!!**"

Alucard sounded desperate now. "Stop this, Human! Don't become a monster like me!"

Anderson stood silent. With the Nail, he could have enough power to destroy this monstrous Vampire. However…using the Nail stands against everything he stands in. It would make him the very thing he struggled for years warring against.

It would make him a true monster.

But…all he need be is a bayonet, something to slay all of the monsters that oppose the Lord. If the nail accomplishes that feat, then so be it…

But…but here is his greatest rival before him, begging that he not use this relic. Why would he act in such a manner? It couldn't be fear…no, this Vampire fears nothing. Also, if he wanted to, he could have stopped him at any time from using the Nail.

"Only Man can defeat a Monster, like yerself?" Anderson smirked.

It made sense. For one to be a true Warrior of God, he must reject becoming a Monster. If he must be a bayonet, than he must be a bayonet of the flesh, for that is the only way a bayonet can defeat a demon.

Anderson motioned for Heinkel to come to him.

"Heinkel, take this." He handed her the Nail.

"Father? Why?"

"Because it finally makes some sense. This Vampire 'afore me, he is not calling for some freak to battle him. No! He tells me that "Only a Man can defeat a Monster!" He calls for a human to go to war wi'! So, I'll answer the call! It must be now!"

"And vhat am I to do vith ze Nail?"

"Keep it. Do nae use it unless ye must. Now go! Alucard is mine!"

As Heinkel left the scene, Anderson pulled out two of his Blessed Bayonets, and held them in his familiar cross shape.

Alucard's expression changed once more. It went from desperation, to relief, and finally, to excitement.

"Truly…you are the same as those men. Truly, you are the same as those men who put and end to my dream one hundred years ago. Come now, Alexander Anderson! Come now, my beloved, mortal, arch-rival! I stand before you open, with all of my cards exposed! Come and Destroy me!"

Anderson sighed briefly, and said a familiar line…one that was said the first time the two crossed paths.

"We are God's Representatives. Earthly Agents o' Divine Punishment! Oor mission is tae destroy doon tae tha' last wee bit thae fools who would oppose oor God."

Alucard smiled manically.

"Amen."

And once again, man and vampire engaged into mortal combat.

-- --

Meanwhile, on a Zeppelin, a two men watched this dance of death from their seats above the dead city.

"Vunderful. VUNDERFUL!" The shorter of the two was clapping, as if he had just seen the performance of his life.

"Herr Major…The Butler and the Captain are in position."

"Good, Dok."

"I haf a question. "

The Major perked up. It was not like Herr Doktor to have a question."

"Ist this favorable? For Alucard und Anderson to be fighting?"

"Ist this favorable?" The Major chuckled. "Ja. Of course it ist. This too is a part of mien var. Alucard ist the one ve acknowledge as our enemy, but, mien Dok, his fight vith the Iscariot could not be avoided. And now zat Anderson hast rejected becoming a monster, this dance of death vill continue, until ze bloody climax vorthy of Hell itself! Now, herr Doktor, let us enjoy ze play!"

"Jawohl…but does ze Iscariot have a chance?"

An all-knowing smile crept across the Major's face.

"Ha! Who knows?"

---------------

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
